Aayla, Forgive Me
by Zoe Maddox
Summary: Order 66 wiped out several hundred Jedi, several away from their home in the Jedi Temple. Not only were the Jedi murdered without a thought or remorse, it was carried out by the men they had entrusted their lives to. Here is Bly's thoughts on his dear general's death.


After watching Episode 3 for the first time in seven years, it was quite shocking to watch Order 66 even though I knew it was coming. My favorite Jedi being Aayla Secura, I felt that I had to do her death some justice. With Bly, of course.

I don't own Star Wars, obviously.

There is also a picture on my DeviantArt (ZoeMaddox) account that I drew after writing this picture. Make sure to check it out!/p  
>Please enjoy!<p>

Zoe Maddox  
>*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Beautiful.

Everything had been beautiful.

Felucia had shown their eyes many plants and colors they had never seen before.

Even as they walked alongside the tanks, it was clear to see that the men were fascinated. As they followed along the trail, holding their guns casually, they seemed to gawk at the beauty around them. Large leaves of vibrant greens and turquoises and Huge flowers the colors that only the People of the Galactic Senate could match lined the trail that we were walking. Birds painted in feathers of an artist's pallet would scatter around them, startled by the many soldiers and their equipment.

She had asked the question.

I hadn't known an exact response without embarrassing myself.

"Bly, what will you do when the War is over?"

We had been walking through the Felucian forest, our minds on the battle ahead. We were going to the Water Treatment Facility that was being held by the Seps. She glanced back at me and asked the question.

I paused in my walk, one of my men almost running straight into me.

"Um. Hmm. Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

She had laughed, her headtails shaking in a mesmerizing motion as she threw her head back.

"Yes, you have. I know you have. Every man has a future he looks forward to." She said, her brown eyes meeting mine, even with my helmet on.

"Maybe Peace is the future I look forward to." I said gruffly, Scanning the foliage around us.

She turned and playfully punched me in the arm.

"Come on, Bly."

I sighed in defeat.

"I guess I've thought of…" I had paused. My plans… My future that I look forward to is Aayla. Not General Secura or a battle worn, lightsaber wielding Twi'lek. Just Aayla and her blue fingers entwined in mine.

"...Um. Just something simple. On a quiet planet. Heck," I said, gesturing to the flora around us, "Maybe even here. Or staying in service of the Republic in some way." I paused and looked over at the blue skinned beauty striding next to me. "What about you?"

She bit her bottom lip in thought and then touched her lightsaber that was swinging on her right hip.

"I will still be Jedi. I will hopefully be on the Council at some Point. And maybe have a Padawan." She sighed and touched her forehead. "It's a long time in the future. and there is much work to do before then."

She kept walking then, lifting her head to watch the birds that had been startled.

Next came a message from the High Chancellor, who was hooded and spoke in a startlingly cruel voice.

"Execute Order 66."

Three words that I wanted to unhear.

My mind, like a high speed search, told me the exact words of the Order.

My eyes were immediately upon her.

Beautiful Aayla who had stopped to look at a bird or flower, the light shining on her shimmering blue skin just right.

My aim was perfect.

They just kept shooting her limp body.

I shot once.

First.

Her heart stopped before any of the other shots hit.

I knew they didn't need to keep wasting their ammo.

But no one wanted to have to deal with a Jedi.

We had watched her dismantle countless droids and creatures gracefully and effortlessly. We didn't want to feel her blade.

They finally stopped.

silence filled every space, drowning me.

What had we done?

No one moved. We all stared at the motionless body of our General.

"We had to. She betrayed the Republic."

No soul that shot believed that the woman who had cared and led us through this mess of a Galaxy had betrayed the Republic.

But it's enough to wake us up.

I moved first, rolling over her still smoking body. Her brown eyes were still open in shock. I closed them and bit my tongue until I tasted my own blood.

I stood and turned away.

"We can't just leave her here."

"The General deserves that much."

A shallow grave that we dug with our hands was where we placed her strong body.

When it became clear we didn't have enough soil and we didn't want to cover her, we decided that our job to our loving general was fulfilled.

A small orange flower.

I held its' small, brilliant head in my gloved hands.

On her cheekbone, the one my thumb knows so well, I laid tiny beacon of hope to rest.

"Aayla, forgive me."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I hope you enjoyed! Check out the picture! Leave thoughts below.

Zoe Maddox


End file.
